First Times
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Itachi and Hidan are relaxing by the lake when Hidan decides things should get a little hotter. HidaIta yaoi lemon


**A/N So this is a gift to Ai Chiyo in return for a fic she's writing for me. She'd better be happy with it because she knows I dislike writing lemons and would much rather read them. Love ya, Ai~**

It wasn't every day that Hidan saw Itachi smile. He was almost certain that the one time he had had been when they were partnered together for a mission and the raven-haired man came across a small cat statue, its paw print reminding Uchiha of his brother.

The second time Hidan had seen Itachi smile was just a few minutes ago. The two were sitting together by the lake near the Akatsuki's most recent hideout, just talking. The silver-haired Jashinist had been talking about a kid he saw in one of the other villages, playing with their older brother. He was sure that it had caused fond memories to form in Itachi's mind.

"Sasuke often did the same." As always, Itachi was soft spoken and straight to the point. "Pouting."

Hidan couldn't help but laugh, just wanting to kick back and relax, having made his sacrifices for the day. He couldn't deny the fact that Itachi's presence made him feel calmer than he felt at any other given time.

"It's like he's the fucking opposite of you, 'tachi-san," Hidan commented in an off-hand manner as he looked out over the lake. "You rarely even fucking _speak _let alone carry on."

Itachi's only reply to this was to nod, his eyes slipping closed as he leant against the tree behind him. He hummed softly as he pulled out a small box of dango from the hidden confines of his Akatsuki cloak.

Hidan watched curiously as the raven took the first bite out of the sweet treat, a small speck of sauce staining the younger's upper lip. He licked his lips and, out of impulse, leant forward, licking it off.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, the only indicator of his surprise. He raised a delicate hand, his fingers splayed gently against where he had been licked. It was true he held... _feelings, _or what he _had left _of such things, but... he had never once dreamt that they would be reciprocated by _Hidan _of all people.

"What was that for...?" Itachi couldn't help the waver in his voice as he questioned the elder's action.

"You had some on your face." Hidan smirked, knowing what he had sparked inside of Uchiha. "I wanted a taste."

For the first time in his _life, _Itachi's cheeks reddened. His fingers twitched, something that almost never happened. He looked down at his lap, fighting desperately against his blush despite knowing it was futile. He wondered briefly if he should admit his feelings before he went over the pros and cons in his mind, but Hidan made the decision for him.

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed the shit out of you, would ya, 'tachi-san?" Hidan's trademark smirk was plastered on his face, his eyes full of knowing; he knew that Itachi liked him because he was the only one besides Kisame that the young man tolerated.

Itachi's face lit up again as he shook his head. He looked up, unable to make eye contact. He spoke, softer than ever, "...Do it."

Hidan wasted no time as he moved forward, pushing the younger Akatsuki member against the tree before he attacked the pale lips with his own, crushing force bruising delicate skin.

Itachi's lips parted, allowing the hot organ to invade his cavern. It was his first time with such intimacy and, in the back of his mind, he was worried he wouldn't be able to please Hidan, but the sadomasochist didn't seem to be complaining; his kiss only became more aggressive as he asserted his dominance over the slighter male.

Itachi couldn't help but moan, his small hands gripping the black fabric of Hidan's coat as his tongue fought back against the silver-haired male's.

Hidan pulled back a minute later, knowing that Itachi needed air, but he wanted a lot more than kissing. "Can I fuck you, 'tachi-san?"

Itachi bit his lip, panting slightly. He couldn't trust himself to speak, his mind clouded with lust. He had never had sexual urges before, but Hidan was known for making people do things they wouldn't do otherwise.

Hidan didn't speak as he pinned Itachi to the tree once more, pulling a kunai from his cloak and using it to slice open Uchiha's shirt. He ridded the younger of his clothing, his violet eyes scanning the slim body before him.

The taller male reached out and ran his calloused hand over soft skin, his thumb toying with the younger's nipple. His wet tongue soon joined his thumb, sucking the nipple into his mouth.

Itachi moaned and reached out, his small hands grabbing the thick material of the cloak. He scrunched his eyes shut and whimpered in pleasure.

"H-hidan..." Itachi moaned, the name ghosting off his tongue.

Hidan didn't answer the younger; he instead flipped Itachi around so that Uchiha's front was pressed against the tree and pulled the smaller male's pants down.

"Are you fuckin' ready for this?" Hidan hissed into Itachi's ears as he shed his own pants. He pressed himself against the slighter male, his hard erection pressing against Itachi's opening.

Itachi couldn't speak; his only reply a nod. He bit his lip as he heard the Jashinist spit, but he soon realised that the silver-haired male was wetting his fingers so that he could prepare the younger.

Uchiha winced as the first finger entered him, unused to such contact. He was quick to decide that he didn't mind it, it would just take some time to get used to.

Hidan was surprisingly careful as he prepared his soon-to-be lover, knowing that it was Itachi's first time. He didn't want to hurt the raven-haired boy, wanting this to be special between them. He added the next two fingers, drawing only a stifled groan. He knew that Itachi was strong – maybe not so much physically – but he could endure pain.

Itachi panted as a thin sheet of sweat coated his body. He nibbled at his lip, unable to wait any longer; he had grown so hard during this, wanting to know what sex was all about. He reached down and loosely grasped his member, stroking it lightly.

"Hidan..." Itachi found himself whispering. "...Please..."

"What's that, 'tachi-san?" Hidan smirked as he rubbed himself against Itachi's backside. "What do you want?"

"...I want..." Itachi bit his lip as shame filled him – but what could he have expected from Hidan? "...I want you inside me..."

Hidan knew that this was the best he would get out of Itachi and not to push his luck, so he spat in his hand and rubbed himself, coating his hot shaft in saliva.

The Jashinist took all of two seconds to position himself outside of Itachi's entrance, and he pushed in without hesitation. He was careful, but he didn't go slowly, drawing out moans and cries from Itachi until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Itachi closed his eyes as he heard Hidan sigh from behind him. His hands gripped the bark of the tree hard enough to break a nail as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. It wasn't as painful as he had expected thanks to his training as a Shinobi, but it still caused enough discomfort to unsettle him.

Hidan waited for a minute until he was sure that Itachi was ready, and he pulled out before slamming back inside of his lover, searching for that special spot inside of him.

"Hidan..." Itachi moaned, not understanding what about this act caused people to love it so much – but then, it happened. Hidan hit something inside of him that made him feel such intense pleasure, he felt overwhelmed. His eyes widened as he clenched his fists, crying out loudly. "H-hidan...!"

Hidan smirked as he thrust harder, slamming Itachi against the tree the younger was clinging to as if his life depended on it.

Itachi had never felt such extreme feelings before. He felt as if he were going to drown from them. He couldn't hold back a scream, calling out for Hidan desperately. A hand grabbed his member, stroking him in time with his thrusts and, being the virgin he was, found this to just be too much.

With a loud cry, Itachi released, spraying his seed over the tree before him. Hidan smirked, stilling his thrusts for a few seconds so that he could pump Itachi back to life.

"H-hidan!" Itachi panted heavily, sweat dripping from his body. He didn't think he could go another round, but he knew Hidan would never let him stop.

"Cum for me again, 'tachi-san." Hidan's smirk grew as he felt his own climax approaching. He thrust faster, wanting Itachi to hit the peak of his arousal first once again.

It didn't take long at all before Itachi's walls tightened around Hidan again as his release spurted out before him, forcing the Jashinist to hit his own highlight and release inside of him.

Itachi fell to his knees, panting heavily, exhausted beyond belief by this act. He felt arms encase him, pulling him back against a strong chest. A powerful hand reached up, brushing black strands of hair out of his face as Hidan smirked down at him.

"...Hi...dan..." Itachi whispered, feeling himself slipping into oblivion.

"Psh, you're fuckin' great," Hidan said before he leant down and engulfed the younger's mouth in a violent, yet passionate, kiss.

Itachi couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he fell into the blackness of sleep. He didn't know exactly what this meant, but he knew that it was something that would make him happy.


End file.
